A Stronger Type Of Love:Aida's POV
by Pink Lolita Tsukiyomi Tenshi
Summary: REWRITTEN VERSION! This was my project for school to re write a scence in book form. I was insprised by Perfume to do so. Any way its the scence where they sung "Elabroate Lives"


A/N: Ok I have rewriten my project and I got to say this is way better. This one is in Aida's point of view and it covers more of her emotions about Radames, but it ends the same way. It always does. New title as well, manly because I never write the same thing twice. On with the re-make!

"Stronger Type of Love: Aida's POV"  
(This is the re-make of a scence from "Aida"-Narritive Verson)

Amneris and I look at Radames from next to the door of the palace. He was giving his things away and to my people at that. I can't explain but I felt gratified yet confused. Why was he doing this so sudden? Then I think,_You know that you know you just don't want to say it._  
I hate when I know that "I'm" right.  
"Well it looks like he's preparing to move into the palace. So whatever doubts he had from the other night must be gone.", Amneris says completely confident.  
She then turns and starts to leave. I try to follow her but she suddenly stops and turns around to me.  
"Where are you going? Aida stay, apologize for me please." She tells me.  
"Oh no I can't. I couldn't possibliy do that.", I repiled. I couldn't do it, that would mess up my not wanting to talk to him plan.  
"Yes you can. Aida please." She grabs my hands.  
"Princess please don't make me."  
"I would never make you. I'm asking you, as a friend, could you talk to him for me? I never know what to say and you always say the right things."  
She looks me in the eyes as she saids this. Her eyes were filled with love but they were also so desperate. She really wanted to get rid of those feelings of regret she had but she was trying to get me to do it for her when I was trying to stay my distance from Radames. These feelings I had seem to get out of control when I was around him yet Amneris was my friend. I had to help her.  
"Ok, I will talk to him for you."  
She was happy I said that. You could see it all on her face. She smiled and said, "Thank you so much Aida."  
And with that she lefted. I turned around seeing that Radames and Mereb were just about done. Soon they were done and he sents Mereb off. Mereb leaves and Radames sees me off to the side, he walks up to me.  
I still felt slightly uncomfortable but I gave myself a little push.  
_Just say what you have to and then leave. Nothing esle, remember your doing this for Amneris.  
_I took a deep breath to relax myself as he was getting closer. Soon he was right in front of me. He looked tried yet free if thats the word. It was like a weight was lifted or something, whatever it was it showed on his face.  
"Thank you.", I said.  
"I appreciate it, Captain. That was very kind of you." A warm smile appeared on my face. I could feel it. He smiled back.  
"It was nothing. Actually..." Radames takes a look around to see nothing but his tent. "...it was everything, but it doesn't matter."  
His eyes seemed to sparkle for a second there. It caught my attendtion but I also realized that it also blanked me for a moment. I quickly bring myself back to reality.  
"Captain, I just came to let you know that the princess is sorry for what she said the other night and she also would like you to know-"  
"Aida, please."  
I was cut off by him. I could see in his eyes that he wasn't even thinking about her. He had no intention what so ever to talk about Amneris. This can't be good, I thought. I have to get out of here and fast. But I was stopped by his hand, he grabbed me by one of my wrist. I swung around quickly. He made me face him.  
"Aida please don't go. I want to talk to you."  
His words were very kind and soft. It drew me in but I quickly took myself out.  
"I have the feeling that is not all you want.", I said angerly.  
_I can't believe that can out of my mouth._ Yet I continued.  
"You are betrothed to my mistress! Now let me go!", I said.  
Not that I was mad or anything but I was scaried. I couldn't help it. I didn't want these emotions, not now, I'm not even sure if I wanted them later. I broke free of his grib. I stood there for what seemed like forever before he spoke to me again.  
"That marriage means nothing. It was arranged by my father but it can always be unarranged by me." He moved closer to me again. I backed back and hit the wall. I hate walls. He moved his hands to my face, holding it in his hands. He was trying to make me stand still but it wasn't working, I pushed his hands away from me but I didn't move from the wall and he didn't move from in front of me.  
"Radames you're an Egyptian! Nothing will ever change that fact or the fact that I'm Amneris's friend. Please don't- " I stopped, I was about to hit tears. I took a breath to help pull them back.  
"I don't even know why you bothered to do any of this." I looked down. I couldn't stand to see his face any more. I had to get out, to leave as soon as possible. As if on command his hands hit the wall on each side of my head, keeping me from moving from that spot. He cornered me with his head down. He rose his head and looked me in the eyes.  
"Oh don't you? We both know it had nothing to do with Amneris.", he said to me.  
My eyes must had said something because he comes out with the statement, "Don't be scaried. Aida, I need to know."  
His eyes were scaring me now, his voice was starting to be full of doubt. I have never seen a man who could give me such emotion but still look so strong.  
"Know what?" My voice was shaking.  
"I know you have feelings for me but I need to hear it. I need to be reassured. In these times no one can be too sure. Not without wild ambitious withen silght. Aida, you understand? Tell me how do you feel."  
I was stunned. He acts like he knows me so well and yet I can't say what he says isn't ture. I change my expression.  
"Yes, I understand. Without ones ambitious no heart could survive days apart or hurried nights." I respond with confidence.  
"Aida, I can't stand that we have to lead these elabroate lives even though I think it's quite unbelievable. I don't want to live like that. Not anymore.", Radames responds back as he removes his hands from the wall.  
I start to think about my father and my people. They too don't deserve these hard times but I want to feel something new and for once I don't want to be anything, just Aida.  
"I'm so tired of all we're going through. Radames, I don't want to love like that. I don't want to do anything like that. Not anymore." I start to feel so hopeful but then I think about where I'm at, what I now am. A slave.  
"But what can we do about it, Radames? Nothing." I felt so stupid. To get my hopes up like that.  
Suddenly I see him reach for my hands again but this time I didn't pull back. I wanted him to hold them, I wanted him to hold me.  
He kisses one of my hands.  
"We don't have to. Not now. I just want this time to be..." He starts to kiss me on the arm and while he makes his way up he speaks in between his kissing, "..slower, gentler, wiser, and free." He makes it to my lips and stops. His smile returnes to his face, full and warm. My smile comes across my face as well, full and warm.  
"So what are you saying?" Stupid question, I know but I wanted to see what esle he could come up with, he seems to be doing a good job so far. He starts to laugh lightly, he knew I was messing with him but he desides to play along.  
"It means I want to be with you. Now and forever. Peaceful yet ture. Is that ok with you, Aida?"  
He was trying to satisfy me and he successed too.  
"Only if you promise to never let all the choices around us, to tear us apart and I will let my heart open to you." I say smiling.  
"Deal, may our confession-"  
"Be the start"  
I cut him off but with reason. He looks confused for once.  
"The start of what?", he questioned.  
"The start of a new life." I answered. Then I go in for my kiss. He didn't hold back this time. The kiss felt so much more passion filled then last time, I guess it was because we both we're holding back emotion. I realized that uncertainty can really get in the way. We started to move towards the tent. And things kinda took off from there. As the sun goes down some and the afternoon starts coming in we laid in a passionate embrace.

Later on we had started talking again. After all that we went though it was nice to just talk without being hurried for once. I started to get a little cold and I guess I had started shaking too because he questioned me on it.  
"Are you cold?", he asked.  
I had to think about that question. I mean does he really want me to answer that. Let's do a recap, we just got done "rolling around" not too long ago, I just stop sweating a little, theres a slight brezze outside, and we have no blanket. Yes, I would think I'm cold but I can't say all that. No.  
"Well you could have kept at least a blanket.", I respond.  
He sits up a little when he says, "No. I could not. Man enters this world naked, without possessions."  
He brings me closer to his face as he says, "I want to be a new man for you, Aida. Cleansed of my past sins."  
Holding my face to his, he kisses me then we hear drums playing, kinda at a distance but close enough I guess. Radames looks up.  
"What is it?", I asked.  
"My armies. They have returned. Pharaoh will expect a victory celebration." He answers.  
He gets up and starts to put his shirt back on.  
"Go back to the palace. You'll be safe there.", he tells me.  
I just nod and get up myself. I had to put my dress back on and check on Princess Amneris. Oh. I just remembered what I was here in the first place. Oh dear gods, help me. I was lost in my thoughts when Radames tries to leave but he then turns around. I looked up.  
"What's wrong?", I asked.  
"Nothing. I just remembered something. Here take this.", he says. He puts his amulet around my neck.  
"If anyone stops you just show this to them and they'll let you pass."  
He kisses me on the forehead and heads back out when I let something slip from my mouth.  
"I love you." I hurry to cover my mouth with my hand.  
Radames stops and turn around. He looks at me with a smile.  
"I heared that." He walks back up behind me.  
"Say it again. I command you.", he says joking.  
I turn around and we started laughing because he knew I wasn't going to do anything just because he said so. Suddenly one of his soldiers enters without warning and I quickly turn around as Radames moves so that I'm behind him and the soldier couldn't see me.  
"Captain!", the soldier called.  
"I heard the drums-", Radames says.  
"Yes sir, but we have captured the Nubian King!"  
I don't know what he looked like but he sounded almost too joyful.  
"The king? You have taken him alive? Find out which men are responsible for this. I'll see they receive the highest honors. Tell the others I'm on my way.", he says.  
"Yes, Captain.", the soldier says. And with that he was gone and so was my happiness. I turn around with my head down and he turns to face me too. I couldn't see his face but if I lefted my head I wouldn't be able to see him anyway. My eyes were fulled, with tears. I couldn't fight these off.  
"Aida, our countries are at war. I can't change that." He says as he tries to hug me but I didn't way it, I pushed him away. He didn't get it.  
"But he's my...he's my king.", I said as my tears started to fall but I didn't care anymore.  
"I'm sorry, Aida.", he says. I will say it was full of compassion but I couldn't hear it, my heart and mind was saying things so loud I couldn't hear what he said. I was scaried and lost. I had to go now before I did something I would regret. I ran out of the tent, crying.  
I knew it wasn't Radames fault but my father...I had to think of a way to get him out of here. I started to wonder was there more then one type of love, I mean ture love? And could it be stronger then this love?


End file.
